winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please remember to sign or using YOUR OWN TALKBOX OR SIGNATURE when you're talking to me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.Please do not annoy me without any reason! 4. Remember to click here to know more about me! 5. Don't copy my style! You can only copy the "refresh quotes" thing! Okay? 6. You HAVE to watch these!! JO7XjspNzDQgz8zOD-GCwMCJnCcqd3KC4 ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DIA3u page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 10:57, January 18, 2013}} Please check my guide at the main page of the Wikia :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Never mind about that! I meant you need a talkbox template, then you can use your talkbox. And if you really need one. I can create it for you. Just give me the background color, text color, picture and slogan/quote... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I need 2 slogans/quotes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Try it out!}} That's what called template :D! Rutchelle has already told you where to read more about it... But just remember, follow the rules, not bend them... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I am very sorry to say that you just only can have 1''' talkox template! But that doesn't mean you just can only have 1 talkbox. All of your talkboxes must be in 1 template only! If you keep creating template for talkboxes, you'll be banned! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No! I meant all the talkboxes in '''only 1 template... You can have as many talkboxes as you want, but they must be in that template only... You're not allowed to have too many talkbox templates. Just one only. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It's just rumored. We just only add the official informations, not rumored ones. Sorry, but I think you'll have to read the rules of the wikia. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) If you really watched episode 514, so can you tell me how Sirenix 2D transformation looks like? Are they different or similar to the 3D transformation? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Thanks for telling me :D! Well, if they were the same with the 3D version, it isn't worth with our waiting :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey who every u are well Am Flora am Fairy of Nature oK U CAN BE mUSE and i can be flora Okie ? Which icons? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pink icon??? Sorry but I don't really get your mind... Where do you see it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh! You meant my avatar? Thank you so much for the nice words! It's true, she is a Vocaloid. It's Luka :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL!!! How random it's... And Vocaloid is a software :D, you can learn more about it in Wikipedia :D! Luka is one of my favorite characters :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for telling me :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) My 2D Sirenix pictures??? I am very sorry but it doesn't match with the standard of the wiki. Please check out the rules before editing or you'll be in big trouble for that. And I really don't want to see that :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just come to read your wiki, and don't worry, I will surely not join it, so you don't have to be mean! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty okay. I'm really amazed 'cause this is the first time I am ever called by "pinky" when I am not a pinky... And okay, I don't join that since I don't understand anything. Just stop by to see everything... And IDK... Roxy changed everything... And I don't think I can undo what she had made... This new background annoys me, too. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to, but I think I shouldn't. Colors and backgrounds are 2 things me and the fellow admins shouldn't touch in... They somewhat belong to the head admins... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh... So, do watch Disney Princess and Tinker Bell? Rose - It's a fairy life! 11:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hello Stella so you are here too...that's nice altough we are winx fans so did you saw "First look of my monthly magazine" in winx fanpop?Nmdis (talk) 14:42, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay I am going to post the link of that in your fanpop account wall.Nmdis (talk) 08:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay! And that looks pretty good :D! You've done it well ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) do you have a OC? Hotaru (talk) 12:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC)tiff I'm not good enough to edit the codes on MediaWiki. If I do wrong, it will mess up the entire wiki. And I don't think the head admins and other people love that change... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) If you click on the link you gave me, you'll see it's complete blank, means you'll have to write the code for it! Not just only having a page and everything will happen like that! And in that case, I repeat again I'm not good enough. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm really surprised how can a MediaWiki page runs without code(s). ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I actually love the whole Winx club if you ask... And hey, don't upload any pictures except you use them. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It's not only you. I see it too. I wonder why. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 06:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nope,I prefer English,can't belive there is a Malaysian who loves winx.I love it since forever.I watch it since I am 6,anyway my fav is Musa,who is yours?I bet it's Stella.By the way,where are you from? L U V 11:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) And I hate Malaysia doesn't have winx cd or dvd,I watch is S.1,And where are u from?.Don't be such a secret person.And I am a fan of winx club since forever and I don't want to edit around here because the rules are quite strict,or else we will get block.And thanks for the web.U know what,I thought that I am the only Malaysian that love this winx but now I met another person.Felt so happy,are you a malay,indian,chinese,iban? L U V 13:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,Lahad Datu.Such a terrible tragedy.They killed many police.I hate tose who killed them,don't they have any empathyor what.I guess this happened because of some traitor.Should I say this?I hate this evil people!!! L U V 14:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I know,I wanna cry too.Stella!! Actually I forgot my fanpop acc,so I can't get access to your account.Maybe I should make a new one.Afterall,ever watch disney princess?If you do,join the wiki.I am an admin there.It is still new though.61 pages only.And do you create fanart?,you can make a deviantart acc as well. L U V 01:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Just remain me sometime whenever we're both online in the same time, kay? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:55, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thank you :) How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) B isn't bad :)! I love Victoria Justice too. She has a lovely voice :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I do :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I like Tori & Jade best. I don't like Trina though :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I like Jade's personalities and I think even if she acts mean, she has a good heart :)! I like Cat too, she can be funny at times :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't like Robbie. He's pretty annoying at times. Beck is probably my favorite out of the boys =]]! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Yep, that's true :)! What country are you from? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Malaysia sounds cool :)! I'm from Australia. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh, I didn't realise that. I'm sorry. I hope the people of Sabah recover soon. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, nice talking too you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back :)! How's the weather in Malaysia? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot :P! Well, it's cold in the mornings and then hot in the afternoons and then it's a mixture between sunny and rainy weather :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Here it is 7:30 pm. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here are the quotes: *Whatever. *Nails and twiddles... Dances and wiggles... *La...la...la! *Just move it! 08:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for those... But why it's only 2? I gave 4. 09:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :)! My laptop does that sometimes too >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I think it was Season 4, Episode 11, but I'm not sure. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, definitely! --'♦Danielle♦' ♣Fairy of the shining sun!♣ 10:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message on Rose's talkpage :) It was Harmi who made the new watermark :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) No. Harmi made that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I did that with photoshop. I did that with photoshop... L U V 07:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks ^^! How about you? I'm looking forward to Easter :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Not much :P! Jumping up and down in my seat because I found out Austin & Ally will become a couple :D! It's my favorite show on Disney Channel :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, from my other friends I realize that not many TV shows aired in America are aired in Asia. I thought that was strange because Asia has a lot more people than my country, yet they don't get to watch a variety of TV shows >.< --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Because I felt like it. It's a long story behind it. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 13:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think they're the best! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 18:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Why are you angry? Sorry for the late reply. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh! That's bad! Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I do. But I hardly ever open it. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright~ Need me to do anything specific? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) WHat kind of sick person would make a website like THAT? D:< Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Same, Believix is really gorgeous and Tecna had a nice-suiting hair style :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! I have five signatures :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but I don't really use them that often =]] --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Lol :D Talk to you later =]]! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not Christian and I don't celebrate that either so I'm not really sure. But it has concerning with Jesus, and in that day, people give the other eggs and chocolate eggs. There are also Easter Bunny. You can search about it on Wikipedia. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, how are you today :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't see any problem with that template. If you want to copy the codes for your wiki, feel free to copy the codes in source modes view! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just click on "View Source-mode", all of its codes will appear, use your mouse to choose all the codes and choose copy! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. If that does not work, report me again. I'll give you the codes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Codes Here you go: }} | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" }px } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#D1BEF4; color:black;" | Episode Information }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" Production Code style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" RAI Title style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" Cinelume Title style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" 4Kids Title style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" Nickelodeon Title style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" Italian Air Date style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- }| - style="color:#000000; background:#D1BEF4;" English Air Date style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" } }} |- |- style="text-align:center;" |! colspan="2" style="background-color:#D1BEF4; color:black;" | Episode Guide |- style="text-align:center;" |! colspan="2" style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" | Previous (continuity) } |- style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" valign="top" | style="width:50%; style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" | ← Previous } | style="width:50%; style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" | Next → } |- style="text-align:center;" |! colspan="2" style="color:#000000; background:#ffffff;" | Next (continuity) } |} Usage Any informations that are not available, their fields will be untyped. I hope these can be copied-pasted normally there! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC)